EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Rosa VS Legna
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! ROSA VERSUS LEGNA! BEGIN! (BTW, this is a 4-turn rap battle) Pre-Rap Battle (Rosa) Another bitch that wants to rap battle me? (Legna) Be warned asshole, I'm not like the last. (Rosa) Well then, let's see about that! (Legna) If you insist on losing... Then let's go! Rosa's 1st Turn "Alright bitch, here's my first issue". "No one even knows enough about you to diss you". "But I'm not gonna screw this feud up". "And lose to the girl a fucking pussy blew up"! "I'll tell you now, Angel, I hope it's understood". "You'd best fly your ass back to your neighborhood"! Legna's 1st Turn "You're not scary at all miss techno". "I'm going to enjoy beating the shit outta you, ho". "I can use the light and the dark". "I can drop solid rhymes like they fell from the Ark". "You aren't a match for this queen of evil, I'm a devil just like my hermana". (spanish for sister) "If you wanted to win, you should've battled Joanna"! Rosa's 2nd Turn "I think you're a bit like your husband, you have too much arrogance". "And your power is compared to my 6th sense". "I can use the power of techno to blast your ass apart, like I'm Maximus". "So sit your ass back down in a sitting apparatus"! (AKA a chair) "You won't scare me, queen of evil, I'm don't fear anything at all". "My fears shriveled up just like your husband's balls"! Legna's 2nd Turn "Who are you to speak of Vuxo like that"? "If he was here, your head would have already gone splat"! "But I don't need him to beat you, such a idiot till the end". "I'll break your mind, because I'm Hell-bent and Hell-sent"! "I've got the whole world in the palm of my hand". "You got coded by a crazy scientist"? "I don't give a FUCKING DAM"! Rosa's 3rd Turn "You must be real mad". "What"? "Did I remind you of how many decent friends you've had"? "I've battled in dozens of fights, I'm not scared of a vengeful tsar". "Because I can kick your ass in only 24 bars"! "I'm a certified badass, you're kinda outdated". "And you're honestly just like your husband, FUCKING OVER-RATED"! Legna's 3rd Turn "You made a big mistake bitch for causing this to resort to us fighting". "I'll blast your ass apart with some mother-fucking LIGHTNING"! "I'M THE BEST BADASS IN THIS FUCKING BUSINESS"! "ASK THE FUCKING CRITICS"! "AND SINCE I'M MARRIED TO GOD, I'M A BIT OF A CYNIC"! "BUT I'M THE ORIGINAL MODEL THAT YOUR DUMBASS MIMICS"! Rosa's 4th Turn "Wow... just wow". "You rap pretty good whenever you get pissed". "But I still wonder how you and Vuxo managed to get hitched". "Perhaps he was drunk and you were too". "Or did he just invite you into his castle and screw you"? "No matter what, it's obvious that belong in a cast". "Maybe I should call up Dillian so he can whoop your ass"! Legna's 4th Turn "YOUR CYBERKINESIS, TECHNOKINESIS, AND YOUR PUNY BLADES CAN'T TOUCH ME"! "BITCH, I'LL THROW A VICTORY PARTY WITH YOUR BLOOD AS THE CONFETTI"! "YOU CAN'T STOP FATE, I'M DESTINED TO WIN"! "AND BITCH PLEASE"! "I HAVE MORE BALLS THAN DILLIAN"! "YOU MAY BE TOUGH, BUT I'VE KILLED GODS"! "SO NOW BITCH, YOU CAN BOW TO THE NEW GENERAL ZOD"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights